The majority of currently used antibiotics are compromised by the emergence of multiple drug resistance (MDR) mechanisms. Antimicrobial resistance is an unavoidable effect of continuous use of antibiotics rendering humans and animals vulnerable to MDR. It has been postulated that some parts of the world are in, or could soon be in, a post-antibiotic era. At this time, there are fewer than 40 protein targets for antimicrobial treatments, and unfortunately, there is a lack of effective methods to identify and characterize novel or unique therapeutic targets.